indiacartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Levin
Kevin Ethan Levin, AKA Kevin 11 AKA Kevin E. Levin, is a Human/Osmosian hybrid with the incredible power, ability and capability to absorb, hold, redirect, and discharge virtually any type of existing enervgy or matter through his body at will. He first appeared in the original series and quickly became one of Ben's most notable nemeses. However, he reformed in Ben 10: Alien Force, and then became one of the main hero characters. Appearance In the original series, Kevin had a thin, scrawny body with long black hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes with black rings underneath them (a sign that an Osmosian had recently absorbed raw energy). He wore a torn black t-shirt, black studded arm bands, brown cargo shorts, grey knee-length boots, and a steel padlock necklace which was a spoil from his first crime: stealing a bike and using it to run away to New York. After he goes through his first mutation, the transformation completely destroyed his clothes, except for his cargo shorts. In Alien Force, Kevin's mutation wore off and he returned to his human form. He has now grown into a tall and muscular young man. In this series, his eyes are now flat black without the dark rings around them (as he stopped absorbing energy after regaining his human form). His hair is the same length as it was in the original series but is no longer highlighted. During the first two seasons of both Alien Force, he wears a tight black t-shirt over a grey long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. His hair, though still long, is slightly shorter than when he was younger and is styled into a choppy mullet. During season three, Kevin wears his blue, oil-stained mechanic's jacket over a white muscle shirt, grease-smeared jeans, and his black combat boots. After he goes through his second mutation at the start of season three, the transformation completely destroyed his clothes, except his briefs. As a result, Kevin had to wear an I.D. mask in public to appear human. In Ultimate Alien, Kevin is shown wearing his outfit from the first two seasons of Alien Force. Personality When Kevin was eleven years old, he was a criminally insane sociopath, willing to hurt/kill anyone for his own personal gain and/or pleasure. This behavior and mentality stems not only from having been seen and treated as a freak by his peers and family, but also because of the side-effect Osmosians have with absorbing raw energy. His sociopathy and selfishness is made apparent when he was once willing to derail a train in the subway and kill countless passengers, only to cash in on the spoils afterward. As the series progressed, more of Kevin's personality was revealed. It would seem that Kevin had an extremely negative outlook on life because of the countless hardships and struggles he had to endure, feeling insecure about himself as well as having incredibly low self-esteem. He had a deep rooted hatred for other people and society in general; Ben once rebuked him about involving innocent people in his dangerous plans, to which he bluntly replied that "Nobody's innocent! They just haven't had the chance to make fun of me yet!" further emphasizing the negative impact society had on him. In a technical light, Kevin was just as much a victim as any other. In Alien Force, 5 years after the original series, a sixteen year old Kevin is seen. Despite being a con artist and an arms broker, he was noticeably more stable than his younger days; owing to his time with Kwarrel, somewhat mature but still had a bit of a jock attitude. As time went on and Kevin was accepted by Ben and Gwen, who were his most hated enemies in the past and now best friend and girlfriend respectively, his personality and psyche improved greatly to the point that he became a trustworthy and reliable ally and teammate. Although Kevin sometimes had relapses of delinquency, Ben and Gwen would look past this as they were now willing to trust him. In the third season of Alien Force, Kevin would once again be mutated by the Omnitrix; involuntarily absorbing feedback from it like the first time and became a living colossus composed of the various solid matter he had absorbed, including steel, Taedenite, concrete, and stone. During this time, Kevin was visibly disgusted with himself because of his mutation and fluctuated between bouts of uncontrollable aggression and severe depression that almost jeopardized his relationship with his friends, especially Gwen. After the final battle with Vilgax and the destruction of the original Omnitrix, Kevin was restored back to normal and resumed life as a normal looking human. His relationship with his friends further contributed to his mental stability.Verdona once stated that Kevin's current personality is similar to a younger Max Tennyson's. This, coupled with their rivaling knowledge of alien paraphernalia, makes this claim not that far-fetched. Though Kevin can sometimes be highly cynical, insensible and greedy (at one point remarking that money is the second most important thing for him) and willing to kill those who hurt his friends and family; he is a good person at heart and generally doesn't like innocent people getting hurt. This is most evident in "Andreas' Fault", where Kevin exxpresses his disgust of how Argit manipulated Andreas and angrily finishes his friendship with him when the former displayed no sorrow or gratitude for the latter's sacrifice. Kevin also seems to have a sensitive side, as seen in "The Con of Rath" when Jarrett; the ruler of the Panthophage, ate the Tiffin. The scene was so shocking to him that he fainted moments later, despite the fact that he is supposed to be the "tough guy" of the group. Ben 10 Kevin Levin was born to Devin Levin and Mrs. Levin. Devin; an Osmosian and a Plumber, was the partner of Max Tennyson. After Devin died in the line of duty at the hands of Ragnarok, Kevin and his mother were left orphaned. Some time after Devin's death, Harvey Hackett came into their lives. Harvey fell in love with Mrs. Levin and married her, thus becoming Kevin's step-father; Kevin was only 4 years old at the time. Kevin wasn't fond of Harvey at the very least, especially since he saw him as a replacement of his deceased father as well as an obstacle for his mother's love. Harvey strove to be a good father figure to Kevin, whom he accepted and raised as his own, but it was undeniable that he was fearful of Kevin because of his dangerous powers, which only worsened their relationship. When he was just eleven years old, Kevin somehow became charged with energy and demolished their old home. This, coupled with the mental instability from absorbing the energy and his initial dislike of Harvey, instilled in him the delusion that Harvey convinced his mother to kick him out in the street (Harvey later revealed that he drove Kevin out of the house because he destroyed their home). Stealing a bike and wearing the padlock around his neck, he ran away and made his way to New York where he made his home under the city's abandoned subways. Kevin is first encountered by Ben in an arcade, where, after befriending him, he was assaulted by bullies and saved by Ben as XLR8. The two attempt to steal video games from a warehouse and get caught by the police, forcing Ben to reveal his powers to him in order to escape. The two subsequently form a partnership to use their respective powers for personal gain; however, when Kevin rigs two trains (one carrying money and one carrying people) to collide, uncaring that the crash would most likely result in the deaths of several hundred people, Ben suffers a crisis of conscience and breaks off their partnership. Ben became Heatblast to stop Kevin, but to even the odds, Kevin grabs onto Heatblast and absorbs his life force, DNA, and powers, changing him into an incomplete version of Heatblast (Fireblast). When Ben foils Kevin's plans and escapes, Kevin leaves to use his absorbed powers to get revenge on the bullies that tormented on. But Kevin's absorbed powers disappear and he reverts back to his regular form. When Ben shows up as Four Arms to stop Kevin, Kevin absorbs Four Arms' life force, DNA, and powers and changes into an incomplete version of Four Arms (Six Arms). As Ben and Kevin fight, Ben gains the victory and offers Kevin a new home and a chance to be a good guy. Kevin accepts, but Ben realizes he lied and Kevin tries to take the Omnitrix off of Ben, but feedback from it changes Kevin back to normal and appears to be depleting his powers. He escapes and at the end of the episode reveals he still has Heatblast's powers. Kevin serves as the main antagonist of the second season. His ability to project heat at the end of Kevin 11 is a result of the Omnitrix's feedback pulse: the amount of energy it emitted allowed him to fully absorb its powers, giving him access to every alien form Ben had at the time. However, because Kevin's ability to regulate this power is poorer than that of the Omnitrix itself, the energy suppresses his human form and forces him to remain as an alien most of the time. As revealed in Framed, Kevin blamed Ben for this, so he used the powers of the Omnitrix to start a crime spree in San Francisco, both for his own benefit and to damage Ben's (or rather, his alien forms') reputation. Eventually, Kevin's ability to regulate the power fails altogether, causing him to permanently mutate into what Vilgax would describe as a "misshapen, chaotic amalgam of creatures from the Omnitrix." This form has: Four Arms' head, body, left eyes, legs and feet, Grey Matter's right eye, Ripjaws'' lure, teeth, and gills on his torso, Upgrade's upper back, Stinkfly's wings, Diamondhead's right arm, Heatblast's left arm, Wildmutt's lower arms and gills/nose on his face, Ghostfreak's eye track running along his chest and lower back, and XLR8's tail. Because of this, Kevin fights Ben and as he was about to kill him, Lt. Steel from the Special Alien Capture Team (SACT) shoots him into the water and he is presumed dead, but at the end of the episode he is revealed to be alive.'' After his mutation, Kevin gloats that he has all of Ben's original 10 alien powers plus his own, making him "Kevin 11" (the name Kevin is credited under in the ending sequence of the show). The known powers he could use include Stinkfly's flight (though he seems to forget he can fly) and slime spit, Diamondhead's crystal shards, shape-shifting arm, and invulnerability, Four Arms' strength, Wildmutt's agility, senses (as he has Wildmutt's gills/nose on his face), and quills, XLR8's speed and reflexes (though he forgets to use his speed to an advantage), Heatblast's fire blasts, Ripjaws' glowing lure, steel-bending jaws and ability to breath underwater (as he has Ripjaw's gills on his torso), and possibly Grey Matter's intelligence, Ghostfreak's invisibility and intangibility, and Upgrade's plasma beam (though he did not use their powers during the series). Kevin also retained his absorption powers while in this form (as seen in Back With a Vengeance, when he held and absorbed the blast from Gwen's plasma gun). Despite this, Ben observes that Kevin's powers weren't as strong as their pure forms (though, in terms of physical strength and durability, he was apparantly stronger than Ben as Four Arms), as seen when Diamondhead was able to easily catch and crush one of Kevin's crystals with his bare hands while the others shattered upon hitting him. This assessment is proven correct in Ultimate Alien as Aggregor stated that when Osmosians absorb the life force of other beings they can only gain the original creature's powers at 1/10 of their original strength without mechanical aid and can only use them temporarily unless they were to drain all of that life form's DNA and energy, including their life force, leaving behind nothing but a shrunken husk. During his third appearance in Grudge Match, Kevin attacked Ben to get revenge, blaming his condition on him. As the two battled, they were abducted and forced to fight in Slix Vigma's gladiator games. During their battles, Ben helped Kevin to realize the advantages of his mutated form: because Kevin 11 was an amalgam of aliens, he could mix and match their powers to make up for their reduced potency. Although forced to work together, Kevin's only goal was killing Ben. After Ben and Kevin succeeded in escaping, Kevin attacked Ben and trapped him against the wall with Stinkfly's toxic saliva before moving in with Diamondhead's spear hand, gloating that no matter what alien Ben transformed into, he knew every one of them. Little did he know that Ben had discovered that there were more aliens in the Omnitrix and had unlocked Cannonbolt, whom he transformed into just as Kevin was about to skewer him before getting into an escape pod. Kevin nearly barged into the pod when he was stopped by Technorg, whom Ben had spared and he declared a life debt to. After Technorg helped Ben escape, he turned his attention to Kevin (who had called him a lap dog just as he was about to kill Ben). The two were transported to a different galaxy at the end of the episode while locked in combat. According to the advanced edition of the episode, Technorg beat up Kevin and left the ship to return to his home world while Kevin took the ship as his own. Kevin returned in the episode Back With a Vengeance, where he teamed up with Vilgax to defeat Ben, and eventually managed to remove the Omnitrix with Vilgax's help. However, he betrayed Vilgax later in an attempt to leave both Ben and Vilgax in the Null Void and use the Omnitrix to take over the world, only for Ben to escape and leave him and Vilgax trapped instead. Kevin spent the rest of the series in the Null Void. A dream version of Kevin appears in Perfect Day, as a hall monitor of a dream version of Ben's school. In the dream, Kevin was human but then changed into his mutated form (which, with it's Ripjaw's mouth and teeth more prnounced than usual, appeared uglier than it used to be, probably emphasizing of Ben's fear of Kevin) and fought Ben. When Ben took control of the dream, he was then able to defeat the dream version of Kevin in one fell swoop. Kevin makes his final appearance in in the future non-canon episode Ken 10, who take place during the Ben 10,000 time line. During the Ben 10,000 time line, Kevin was trapped in the Null Void for 32 years. Kevin managed to break out of the Null Void several times. During one of his breakouts, he had his son Devlin with a girl on a Saturn colony. During his time in the Null Void, Kevin absorbed the powers of the 11,000 aliens and monsters trapped with him. This allowed him to turn into a new monstrous hybrid form even powerful than the original one(strong enough to allow him to shrug off multiple direct blows from Way Big), transforming him into Kevin 11,000. This mutant form (like his Ultimate Alien mutation, Ultimate Kevin) does not have the same set-back as his first mutant form did (his powers being only 10% of their original strength) due to him having absorbed all of the DNA and energy of the aliens and monsters he absorbed, including their life force (similar to Aggregor), leaving behind nothing but a shrunken husk. Having completely mastered his powers, Kevin can now switch between his human and mutant form at will and even access some of his alien powers in human form to a limited extent, including XLR8's super speed and Four Arm's enhanced strength. The episode begins with Ben's son Ken celebrating his tenth birthday, and to commemorate the occasion Ben gives him an Omnitrix of his very own. However, he equips it with a limiter, unwilling to trust his son with the power of the Omnitrix or to defeat villains on his own. Ken soon befriends a boy named Devlin, and the same night Kevin 11 attacks (actually Devlin, who has the ability to shift between his human form and his father's first mutant form at will). Unable to locate the Null Void, which Ben has moved after the events of Ben 10,000, he retreats. Ken, also unaware of the move, endeavors to find it on his own, only to unwittingly lead Devlin, who is Kevin's son and can transform into his father's mutant form, right to it. Devlin releases his father from the Null Void, but is soon heartbroken to learn that Kevin's only interest is fighting Ben, not seeing his son. Kevin is ultimately defeated by the combined forces of Ben, Ken, and Devlin, to which Devlin, who was kicked out of his family, now hates his father and is later adopted into the Tennyson family after he saves Ben and his son Ken from Kevin's sneak attack. Just before that, Kevin 11,000 was shown to be at the mercy of Ben, as Way Big, who has lost his temper when Kevin injured Ken and Devlin, and proceeds to viscous beat him. However, Kevin (now in his human form) manages to shrug off the attack with little more than a crick in his neck. However, Devlin sneaks up behind him and traps his father in a Null Void Capsule, which he then gives to Grandpa Max, who, before departing, says "I've got a special place for you this time!", indicating that Kevin will be imprisoned in a special high-security prison instead of the Null Void this time. However, considering how many times he's escaped the Null Void, it is very likely that he will manage to escape from his prison. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Kevin comes back in Ben 10: Alien Force, where he was eventually released from the Null Void (he stated in Darkstar Rising that he did his time for his crimes) returned to his human form, and grows into a tall and muscular young man who has rejoined society and reconciled with his family. He has also become an alien weapons dealer, giving him several contacts with criminals (such as Argit, Vulkanus and Sunder the Retriever) as well as a considerable knowledge in alien tech. He has also regained his ability to absorb solid matter. In his first Alien Force appearance, Kevin attempted to organize a deal between the Forever Knights and the DNAliens in order to sell them level 5 weapons. However, the deal was interrupted by Magister Labrid, Ben and Gwen. Trying to get revenge, Kevin fought Ben, but was easily defeated while the other villains escaped without paying him. Labrid then forced Kevin to help them in finding back the weapon, offering him to avoid problems with the Plumbers then. Though Kevin mainly accepted in order to get his pay, Magister Labrid later sacrificed himself in order to save him from a defective weapon's explosion. This, plus Kevin's interest for Gwen, his promise to Magister Labrid, and his desire to start a better life and become a Plumber like his father, led him to agree to teaming up with Ben and Gwen against the High Breed invasion.It "mostly" served as the reason that he joined the Tennysons in the first place (his promise to Magister Labrid and Gwen could be the other reasons). Though he initially still felt a little rancorous toward Ben, Kevin slowly reconciled with him, and he proved to be a valuable ally as well as a good friend. Despite his reformation, Kevin still tends to engage in unethical activities: he is not above stealing gold and jewelry from the Forever Knights and Plumbers equipment from Manny Armstrong and Helen Wheels when presented with the opportunity ("Ben 10 Returns"; "Plumbers' Helpers"); attempts to sell the Rust Bucket to Vulkanus for alien technology, albeit technology he intended to give to Ben (Kevin's Big Score); and conspires with Argit to sell weapons to both sides of a warring race (Simple). In Darkstar Rising, he reveals that his father was also a Plumber. He never met his father, but his mother told Kevin stories about what his father did. This is a big gap in the original series because in Ben 10, he said that his parents both left him because of his strange electrical powers; this was explained later on in the series as an exaggeration on Kevin's part: Kevin's mother remarried, and in retalliation Kevin destroyed their home which lead to his step-father driving him out of the house. At the end of the same episode, Kevin, along with Gwen and Ben became official Plumbers, after which Kevin leaves to tell his mother about his membership, this suggests that he has now reconciled and rejoined with his family. Also in Darkstar Rising, when explaining that he wanted to be a Plumber for the sake of being just like his father, it "mostly" served as the reason that he joined the Tennysons in the first place (his promise to Magister Labrid and Gwen could be the other reasons). In the season 3 premiere, Vengeance of Vilgax, Kevin changed clothes and was subjected to a feedback pulse from the Omnitrix after Ben tampered with it. Because of this, he was unable to revert back to his normal human form, instead becoming a living colossus composed of different elements, including steel, taedenite, concrete, and what appears to be wood or quite possibly the stone he absorbed from the cliffs in Inside Man. Throughout the series he was shown to hate what he had become, to the extent of breaking things off with Gwen, wearing an I.D. Mask in public to appear human, and considering himself a monster. He also discovered that his father Devin Levin, an Osmosian Plumber, was murdered by an alien criminal named Ragnarok, and became bent on vengeance, so much so that he eventually left Ragnarok to his death when he had the chance to save him. In the series finale The Final Battle, where Vilgax attempted to separate Ben from his friends, Kevin was kidnapped by Albedo in an attempt to split them up. He was also asked by Ben to back him up when taking on Vilgax, which he did. After Ben's Omnitrix was destroyed, he reverted back to human form, revealing that it was the Omnitrix's power that kept him that way. Ben 10 Alien Swarm In Ben 10: Alien Swarm, the live-action movie, Kevin is seen driving around with his car. The car is a green 2009 Dodge Challenger. Also he is seen in his human form, with his Season 1-2 clothes and regular absorbing powers. Whenever he absorbs solid objects, his voice sounds distorted. Near the climax he switches to his season 3 clothes revealing that they're a uniform for the garage built on top of a Plumber's base as cover. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Kevin returns in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, going back to his original Alien Force appearance, clothes and powers. According to Ultimate Alien focuses more on Kevin's past, including how he managed to return to his human form, break out of Incarcecon, and escape the Null Void after the original series. Kevin still has the ability to change his hands into different weapons even after he returned to normal in Alien Force. Kevin and Ben no longer share their famous rivalry and instead have become true friends. Kevin acts as an older brother towards Ben. They care genuinely for each other. Kevin is much more open about his feelings, showing gratitude and tries to express it to both Ben and Gwen. Gwen and Kevin continues their romantic relationship. He also seemed to have a better connection towards his friends' paternal grandfather, Max Tennyson. In Too Hot To Handle, Kevin is able to repair objects in the current matter he has absorbed by releasing a liquid version of that substance and then hardening it again. He can also manipulate whatever matter he is touching by absorbing it and then morphing it into any shape or form he wants. He uses both abilities when he fixed the broken seal of P'andor's suit, morphed it around his body to trap him, and fused the arms together as makeshift handcuffs. In Fused, he admits he was selfish when he first met Ben. He also risked his life to save Ben from being taken over by Ra'ad. He also learns that there is another Osmosian named Aggregor. While never explained, Kevin shows sympathy to him because they are of the same race and because Kevin, like Aggregor, was once an insane and violent sociopath due to him having improperly used his powers when he was a child. Powers and Abilities 'Energy Absorption' Kevin is descended from a species of parasitic aliens known as Osmosians that dwell on the distant planet Osmos. These aliens have the unique ability to absorb the energy and matter of anything though their body at will and utilize it in various ways. In Ben 10, Kevin's powers were believed to be an unexplained mutation. During Alien Force, Kevin claimed that his powers were of alien origin. The later theory is proven correct in "Vendetta", were it is revealed that his powers were inherited from his deceased father, Devin Levin, who was a member of a parasitic alien race known as Osmosians. As such, Kevin, like other Osmosians, has the ability to absorb the energy and matter of anything through his body at will and utilize it in various ways. This includes, but is not limited to, electricity (and possibly any energy within the electromagnetic spectrum), the DNA, life force, metabolic energy, and powers of other life forms, fire, water, plasma, and the mass and physical properties of solid matter. Since everything contains either energy or matter, there is no limit to what he can absorb (Kevin clearly stated this in his Alien Force debut ("The good news is since I can absorb anything, I have more than enough power to take you out!"). As seen in Ben 10, Kevin can absorb electricity and use it activate and overload machinery to a minor extent, discharge it as energy blasts, or use it to temporarily boost his strength and his healing capabilities. He can even store energy for periods of time. However, the energy will dissipate over time or though excessive use, so he is required to recharge from a reliable power source. As their primary source of sustenance, absorbing the life force, metabolic energy, and DNA of other life forms keeps their hunger for raw energy (and the subsequent mental instability) latent. However, if they were to absorb raw energy (such as the energy of the Omnitrix or Ultimatrix) and cannot control it, their normal method of feeding turns into an addiction, causing the Osmosian to become mentally unstable and insatiable, forcing them to seek out the largest possible source of energy they can find to feed off of. Storing energy they have absorbed for long periods of time without discharging it properly can also cause an Osmosian to become mentally unstable, as shown in Kevin's debut. 'DNA/Life Force/Power Absorption' By absorbing the DNA, metabolic energy, and life force of other life forms, Kevin can temporarily take on another life forms attributes and powers. However, he can only acquire the original creature's powers at 1/10 of their original strength without mechanical aid (this is the biological limit for Osmosians) and can only use them temporarily unless he were to completely drain that life form of all of their DNA and energy, including their life force, leaving behind nothing but a shrunken husk. If he were to absorb the energy from the Omnitrix or Ultimatrix, the raw energy will cause his absorption powers to spiral out of control and subsequently mutate him into a chimerical fusion compromised of most, if not all of the aliens in Ben's current lineup. In "Framed", it is revealed that Kevin is able to assume any of Ben's starter alien forms at will for as long as he wants without first changing back to human, due to having absorbed sufficient energy from the Omnitrix. Ultimately, due to his young age and lack of experience, his ability to regulate the power failed completely and his absorption powers spiraled out of control, causing him to mutate him into a hulking chimerical behemoth fusion compromised of the ten original Omnitrix starter aliens with no way to revert back to human form. This form includes Kevin's hair, ears (Four Arms' skin), and cargo shorts form his human form, Four Arms' frame, arm count, head, left eyes, torso, legs, and feet, Stinkfly's wings, Upgrade's upper back, Heatblast's left arm, Diamondhead's right arm, Wildmutt's lower arms and gills/nose on his face, Grey Matter's right eye, Ripjaws' teeth, angler (Four Arms' skin), and gills on his torso, Ghostfreak's eye track running along his lower back and torso, and XLR8's tail. The powers he had, or at least showed, from his original mutation made up the major components of his body. The known powers he had include his own ability to absorb matter and energy, Four Arms' super strength, Stinkfly's flight (though he seems to forget he can fly) and slime spit, Heatblast's fire blasts, Diamondhead's crystal projections, shapeshifting arm, and invulnerability, Wildmutt's super agility, senses (as he has Wildmutt's gills/nose on his face), and quills, Ripjaws' glowing lure, underwater breathing (as he has Ripjaws' gills on his torso), and XLR8's super speed and reflexes (though he forgets to use his speed to his advantage) and possibly Grey Matter's super intelligence, Ghostfreak's invisibility and intangibility, and Upgrade's plasma beam (though he did not use their powers during the series as he favors brute force over strategic tactics). He remains in this form for the remainder of Ben 10. According to the enhanced version of "Framed", Kevin's human DNA restores itself over time, allowing him to return to his human form. 'Matter Absoption' In Ben 10: Alien Force (five years after the original series), Kevin returns in human form with his absorption powers intact. However, he is now also able to absorb the properties of materials into his own being (e.g iron, copper, rock, nickel), transmuting himself into a living form of whatever material he has absorbed and subsequently use it to proportionately increase his physical strength and durability. It is revealed in the episode All That Glitters that the transmutation actually serves as a second skin/coating that eventually peels away as he takes damage. However, while fighting a Techadon, the war robot blasted a hole straight through Kevin in rock/concrete form, but he demonstrated minor regenerative abilities by absorbing metal to cover the hole. In the episode Plumbers' Helpers, Kevin can absorb multiple materials at once, as demonstrated by absorbing both nickel, copper and zinc (from loose change in his pocket). He requires a decent amount of material to completely encase himself (objects the size of marbles are only able to produce a coating large enough to cover one of his wrists while a Taedenite crystal twice the size of his hand is sufficient to coat his entire body). This ability has once been used productively when Kevin was forced to synthesize a coating of a living gem known as Taedenite, thus incapacitating him; Vulkanus mentioned that it's the rarest gem in the galaxy, and with the amount he chipped off from Kevin he was able to buy a permit to "renovate" the Earth, and Paradox mentioned in Vilgax Attacks that with the amount Vulkanus chipped off of Kevin he has the largest stash in the galaxy. In the Alien Force season 3 premiere, Kevin loses the ability to revert to his human form after a feedback blast, caused when Ben tampers with the Omnitrix and Kevin tries to remove it to help Ben, turning him into a living colossus composed of the various solid matter he had absorbed, including steel, Taedenite, concrete, and stone. In addition, Kevin's previous super strength and durability is further enhanced and he gains limited regenerative and shape-shifting abilities, seen when he shifts his limbs into a variety of different tools, such as a mace, a hammer, a sword, and large clippers. In The Final Battle: Part 2, he was turned back to normal and got his old powers back after the Omnitrix self-destructed. In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Kevin still retains his regenerative and shape shifting abilities after his mutation is reversed due to him now having knowledge of being able to doing so. 'Other Skills' Even without his powers, Kevin is shown to be far stronger than a baseline human. While not to the same extent as aliens like Fourarms and Diamondhead, Kevin has repetitively shown to be able to lift and throw the combined weight of several people and and resist impacts and physical trauma that would severely injure an ordinary person with moderate discomfort. Kevin also has some noticeable skill in martial arts which he gained during his years as a runaway, a prisoner in Incarcecon, an alien tech dealer, and a member of the Plumbers. Even when he was only eleven, Kevin proved on several occasions to be a highly formidable fighter, having held his own against and defeated opponents such as the Megacruiser robots, Technorg, and even Vilgax in a one-on-one fight, something that Ben has never accomplished. Despite lacking a proper formal education, Kevin possesses a vast scientific and technological knowledge of alien paraphernalia; he even once mentioned that he learned Astrophysics on the streets. Not only does he have a great knowledge in technology, he also has great deductive skills, having been able to determine specifically what happened in a battle between Aggregor and the Plumbers several hours after the battle, greatly impressing his friends and even gaining a compliment from an experienced Max. In episode Deep, when Kevin, Ben, and Gwen travel to planet Piscciss, an event occurs when a large sea creature attacks their ship and steals Gwen. Ben and Kevin both argue that they both cannot use their powers while being in their plumber suits. So Kevin made some alterations to the suits, equipping them with propelling units and neural shock pulses that allow them to attack with electric shocks with every blow they make. Kevin is a very good driver, being able to race and chase in his car and the Rust Bucket 3. He is a skilled driver both on land or air. Racing is one of the things he's fond of as in Paradox, it is said that he often drag race at night on the out skirts of Los Soledad for fun. This is also shown as he collects speeding tickets and is fond of holding his own personal record much to Gwen's dismay. Sometimes Ben is bothered by Kevin's very fast driving, hoping he could drive on his own. Kevin is great at mechanics. He is shown to repair his car for the numerous damage it took during the course of the series. He also modified his car, setting alien tech for beneficial gears. A running gag in the series is how Kevin's car gets damaged or destroyed in one way or another during battle (Kevin even said during a fight with Sunder "What is it with everybody wrecking my car?!" after Sunder damaged the hood of his car with his axe). On top of that he built the DX Mark 10, a car that he (reluctantly) gave to Ben as his sixteenth birthday present. Love Interests 'Gwen Tennyson' When they first met, Kevin was a renegade eleven-year old, who knew Gwen as Ben's smart-mouthed cousin. In Kevin 11, Gwen says she does not like Kevin, and that he is just trouble, and Gwen and Kevin do not show any interest for each other. He later had an vengeance against Ben and almost burnt Gwen in the episode Framed. In Back With a Vengeance, Kevin holds Gwen hostage so that Ben would give up the Omnitrix. Gwen tries shooting Kevin, but he grabs the blast, making it slant backwards and hit Gwen, causing her to scream. Ultimately he gets trapped in the Null Void. During the series it is evidently displayed that Gwen feels sorry for Kevin having to live the hard life such as in Perfect Day and other encounters they have. There was not much or barely any interaction between the two though. In Ben 10: Alien Force, there was instant chemistry. Gwen's previous pity and admiration of Kevin turned to infatuation then love. In the first two seasons we see the two falling for each other. The problems they have or issues did get in the way because both of them cared about each other. In What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Kevin did not want Gwen to go to Anodyne to learn how to fully master all of her Anodite and magical powers and abilities, leaving him and Ben behind. The two also work well on the battlefield. Whenever Gwen was knocked down in a fight Kevin would automatically be by her side helping her up and so otherwise. Both of them would also put their life at risk in order to protect the other. Arguments between Kevin and Gwen are quite unique. Shouts were rare but instead talking sternly but quietly in each others face makes up for it. In Darkstar Rising, Gwen tries to comfort Kevin for his father's absence and his stripped privilege. The two almost kiss until a Highbreed barged in. Their relationship grows in the second season. They danced together in Save the Last Dance. When Kevin gets mutated after he and Ben try to hack the Omnitrix, he tries to break off things between himself and Gwen during his bouts of self-consciousness. Kevin was quite depressed, he also gave Gwen a "keep me in your memory" locket telling her to remember his old self before the accident in Fool's Gold. His appearance didn't bother Gwen but it proves just how much he cares about it. As seen in the episode In Charm's Way, Kevin still strives hard, though he vents his frustration in the wrong way (on Gwen) thus falling for Charmcaster which made conflict. In the end, Ben informs Kevin that Gwen has been working day and night, and going through every spell book to find a cure for him, leaving him to regret getting mad at her. However, he tries to make it up to her by saving her from Darkstar in Trade-Off leaving him from human form into his mutation. Gwen though still cares for him just as much such as in Time Heals and Vendetta where she would go to desperate measures to make things up. In The Final Battle: Part 2, after Kevin returns back to normal, they share an on-screen kiss. In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, for the first few episodes, they both do not show much interaction, and have a lot of arguments such as in "Video Games" and the early episodes. Toys 'Ben 10' *4 inch Alien Collection normal Kevin 11 *10 cm DNAlien mutant Kevin 11 *Sumo Slammers mutant Kevin 11 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *4 inch Alien Collection normal Kevin 11 *10 cm DNAlien normal Kevin 11 *Kevin's battle cruiser (car) - includes metal Kevin 11